


La sfida

by kanako91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Korra ha sfidato Amon a un duello, come hanno reagito al quartier generale degli Equalist?<br/>[Legend of Korra, Book 1 Episodio 4]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sfida

« _Amon_ , ti sfido a un duello!»

Amon piegò la testa verso la radio e inarcò le sopracciglia, sotto la maschera.

«Niente task-force, niente chi-blocker, solo noi due oggi a mezzanotte alla Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Piantiamola con i giochetti e sistemiamo subito questa roba». Amon lanciò uno sguardo al Lieutenant. « _Se_ sei abbastanza uomo da affrontarmi».

Il Lieutenant raddrizzò la schiena e storse le labbra, i baffi vibrarono per l’indignazione. Un paio di chi-blocker si fecero avanti e protestarono a gran voce, ma Amon non si sforzò a capire cosa stessero dicendo di preciso, il tono rendeva abbastanza l’idea e non gli interessava saperne di più. Alla radio, i giornalisti urlavano domande a Tarrlok, che doveva esser stato lasciato a rispondere dalla dipartita dell’Avatar. Quella ragazzina aveva buttato lì la sua sfida e se n’era andata, poco interessata alle conseguenze. _Che testa calda._

In tutta quella confusione, Amon non poteva permettersi di distrarsi, di perdere il controllo e reagire come avrebbe voluto, non in quel momento, quando l’attenzione di tutti era rivolta a lui. Si mise in piedi e portò le mani, una nell’altra, dietro la schiena.

«Che intenzioni hai?» chiese il Lieutenant.

«Voglio che trenta di voi mi accompagnino» disse Amon, rivolto ai suoi fratelli e sorelle. «Sì, accetterò la sfida dell’Avatar. Ma secondo le _mie_ condizioni».

Gli Equalist intorno a lui annuirono, alcuni esultarono in maniera più rumorosa, e il Lieutenant ne indicò tre. «Chi vuole offrirsi volontario, parli con loro».

Amon voltò le spalle e uscì dalla stanza, il Lieutenant alle calcagna.

«Vuoi che ci sia anch’io?»

Amon scosse la testa. «Non sembra il caso di degnare l’Avatar di troppa attenzione. Resta qui e affronta la questione con i nostri fratelli e sorelle, ascolta il loro parere a riguardo».

«D’accordo» disse il Lieutenant e tornò indietro.

Amon raggiunse la sua stanza, entrò e girò la chiave nella toppa. Solo, infine, tolse la maschera e la posò sulla scrivania.

Se _sei abbastanza uomo da affrontarmi._

Con una mano premuta davanti alla bocca, Amon scoppiò a ridere. _Oh, sciocca ragazzina._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Altra fic scritta un anno e mezzo fa, doveva essere una sorta di prequel per la long Amorra che stavo scrivendo (e di cui ho scritto fino al sesto capitolo, ed erano mostri di capitoli, di circa 8000/9000 parole l'uno, ARGH), solo che poi mi son persa per strada e mi sono rimasti solo frammenti vari - di cui questo. Chissà se riprenderò mai in mano quella storia, continuo ad adorare Amon anche se ora è ThranduilTolkien ad avere tutta la mia attenzione.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
>  
> 
> Kan


End file.
